MegaMan Star Force : Beyond Dimensions
by Xaehttium
Summary: When an ancient menace reawakens... When old enemies comes back from the dead... Heroes must stand to fight. Only this time, heroism may not be sufficient, especially when a well known feeling jumps in to crash the party... Geo/Luna shipping *avoids stones thrown at him* [Geo Stelar ; Luna Platz] , [Sonia Strumm ; Grey]
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **[Now playing : ZXA Tunes - Dive Into Depths]**

Nothing... Nothing but blackness, oppressing and overwhelming...

...

"I..." a voice said, resounding in the silence.

...

"I failed... Once again..."

...

'I just... I just wanted more power" It continued, words tainted with despair. "More... fame..."

...

"That damn blue shooting star... Always showing up to ruin my plans... Stealing EVERYTHING from me..." Said the voice, now trembling with anger.

"How dare he... How can he be able to beat me everytime..."

Only the silence answered.

"I guess none of this has importance anymore now..."

...

Suddenly, a faint sound could be heard

"Uh ?"

...

"Did I hear something ?"

...

 _HUNGRY..._

"Wha- ? Who's there ?"

 _MORE..._

"Who's talking ? Respond !"

 _RAGE... GREED...CALLING... FOR ME... FEEDING ME..._

"What ? Who are you ?!"

 _YOU... FILLED WITH... DARKNESS... GIVE IT... TO ME..._

"Give ? What are you talking ab- ARRRRRRGGGGHHH !"

* * *

Grey woke up in a flash, sweat dropping.

Something happened... He could feel it... His entire body was so tensed it was almost painful.

"What is this feeling..." He said, breathing heavily. "It's like... No... It can't be..."

He remembered... And the simple thought of it filled him with dread.

It could only mean one thing.

IT has awakened again.

* * *

 **[Now Playing : Star Force OST - Echo Ridge]**

 ***Thunk !***

Jumping in surprise, Geo woke up suddenly.

"Geez..." He said, stretching his arms. "I forgot how jumpy this road was... Can't believe we still can feel bumps even with flying cars..."

His mother chuckled

"Don't worry" She said turning around. "We're almost there, right honey ?"

"Yup we are !" Answered Kelvin, giving a thumbs up.

Looking through the window, Geo could see his hometown, becoming clearer as they were approaching.

"Echo Ridge..." he whispered. "It's been so long..."

"I bet you can't wait to see your friends !" Said his father. "How long has it been already ? 3 years ?"

"They must've changed a lot" continued his mother "Just like you have, but I'm sure they'll be more than happy to see you again !"

They sure will be, thought Geo.

"Hey !" a voice from his pocket said "What about me !"

Before they could answer, Omega-Xis materialized himself inside the car, causing everybody to jump in surprise.

"Holy... ! Mega ! Don't appear so suddenly !" shouted Kelvin "You almost made me crash the car !"

"Tch !",answered the AM-ian, "And how am I supposed to draw your attention when you all seem to forget about me ?"

"Easy Mega..." said Geo calmly "We would never forget about you, of course they'll be glad to see you too !"

"They'd better be !", answered Omega-Xis, grinning.

"Well... Some things never change..." said Geo, while they were finally entering Echo Ridge

* * *

 _Hello everybody and welcome to a brand new fanfiction of mine !_

 _I wanted to try something completely different this time around... By changing the universe, but also the language ! And by throwing myself into a kinda fic I never experienced before : shipping ! *trumpets playing*_

 _Anyway... A lot of "first time" thingies then... I hope it'll go well and I hope you will like the story_

 _I'll try to update as much as possible to keep you guys entertained, even if I may not be ALWAYS able to do it (*sighs* Scholl work...)_

 _But enough talking... Let's dive right in the story !_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any character from the MegaMan franchise, Capcom does ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Home**

-"Annnd done ! That was the last one" said Kelvin, carrying a large cardboard inside the house, before putting it down.

"Shouldn't you rest a little, honey ?", asked a worried Hope. "It's been a long trip and... Why are you smiling ?", she asked.

Her husband didn't answer, instead wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

"How could I possibly rest with that beautiful face of yours always tempting me ?", he said with a flirting tone.

-"And here they go again", said Geo, rolling his eyes. "Like I said : some things never change..."

"Hey you two !", yelled his Wizard. "Could you help us with those boxes instead of acting all lovey-dovey ?"

Both stared at him with a devious smile.

"What is it Mega ?" Kelvin asked. "Jealous ?"

"Weren't you doing the same with Lyra ?" teased Hope.

Surprisingly enough, Omega-Xis' face became as red as Geo's jacket.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about...", he said, stuttering.

"Anyways", Geo interrupted. "I'm leaving you guys to it. Gotta have a walk around town", he said, walking towards the door, followed by Mega, way too happy to be able to escape from Kelvin and Hope's pranks.

Finally home, the young man thought, feeling a soft breeze caressing his face.

Everything was just like he remembered. Although it was a small town, Echo Ridge had a very welcoming atmosphere.  
The river was still there, cleverly used to conceal the Wave Liner "rails". And he could see the battle cards store "BIG WAVE" on the other side of the road.

Turning left, he caught a glimpse of a luxurious house not far from his.

Luna's house, he thought.

"Still as pretentious as ever", Mega chuckled. "That's our Prez' !"

"Don't say that Mega", replied Geo, although smiling.

He kept walking along the street, waving at those who recognized him.

"I'm glad they're not as relentless as they were when our secret identity was busted", whispered Mega.

"Ugh... Please", Geo whined. "I barely forgot about how horrible it was..."

"Now that you mention it..."

Both shuddered.

They continued walking until they arrived in front of a tall Wave fence.

"Echo Ridge Elementary School", said Geo, nostalgic. "So much things happened in there... To say I didn't even want to go there in the first place !", he chuckled.

"Errrr... Geo ?", said Omega-Xis, a note of panic in his voice.

"Yeah ?"

"You might wanna take a look at this", continued the wizard, pointing at a golden metal plate.

"What are you staring at Meg-"

 _Oh you gotta be kidding me..._

On the plate, in big bold letters, his own name was written.

"Geo Stelar University Hall ?!"

"Well I guess we still are popular", the AM-ian said sarcastically.

Both stared at each other with a frown on their face

"Let's go and see what it looks like from the inside" Geo sighed.

Walking inside after having deactivated the fence, they found themselves in the middle of a huge courtyard in the shape of a 5 pointed star.

"There's a map over there", pointed Mega. "Kinda wanna know what does this place looks like... Let's see...", he mumbled, looking at said map.

 **NOTHERN BRANCH : Echo Ridge Elementary School  
**

 **NORTH-WESTERN BRANCH : Echo Ridge Middle School**

 **NORTH-EASTERN BRANCH :** **Echo Ridge High School**

 **SOUTH-WESTERN BRANCH :** **Dining Hall**

 **SOUTH-EASTERN BRANCH :** **Sports Facilities**

"Seems like they did a good work expanding this place", said Mega, nodding. "Sports facilities uh ? I wonder what kinda things they got there... Let's have a look !", he said, grabbing Geo's arm before dragging him towards the buildings.

"Heeey !", protested Geo. "I never said anything about going there ! Mega ! Slow down !"

* * *

"I... hate... running...", said an out of breath Geo.

"Oh come on ! You sound like you went across an entire country" replied his Wizard

Say the one who forced me to follow him when we could've just walked, thought the young man.

"Whoa, there's plenty of stuff in here !" said Mega, awestruck.

He was right, in addition to the numerous playing fields, they could see 3 or 4 other buildings in the distance

"Basketball, soccer, swimming, martial arts..." listed Geo, reading a panel. "Lots of activities available indeed ! I wonder if they're practicing one of those..."

"They ?", asked Mega. "You mean your friends ?"

"Who else ?", the young man chuckled. "It wouldn't be surpris-"

"WATCH OUT !"

 ***BUMP***

"Ow !", yelled Geo, having taken the basketball right in the face.

"My bad ! I threw it way too har- Geo ? Is that you ?"

"Is the lump growing on my forehead that big that you can't recognize me Bud ?", asked Geo, gritting his teeth.

Wearing an orange basketball jersey with white shorts and black and white shoes, Bud Bison was standing next to Geo.

"Of course not !", answered his friend. "You certainly look older and stuff but overall you havent changed much", he said, smiling

"True enough", said Geo."Unlike you ! You're forcing me to look up to be able to speak to you !" he continued, laughing. "And did you really shave your hair ?"

Bud rubbed his head, smiling lightly.

"Yeah... I kinda wanted to try a new style"

"Looks good", said Geo with a thumbs up. "Especially with that headband of yours"

Both smiled at each other, glad to meet again

"Where's that hot-headed wizard of yours ?" said Omega-Xis, looking around.

"Mrrrrgghhh ! Speaking about me Mega ?" A loud voice answered.

Taurus then suddenly appeared beside Bud, sending embers flying around.

"Mrrrrggghh ! Looks like someone missed me !", shouted the FM-ian with a booming laugh.

"I would never miss someone like you !", replied Omega-Xis, jokingly punching his friend shoulder.

They continued on talking about what they've been doing for the past 3 years.

Then Bud turned around to face Geo.

"Fancy meeting you here, by the way.", he said. "Did your fans calmed down a little ?"

"Well except the fact they gave my name to an entire school", replied Geo, sarcastic. "They've been surprisingly easy to deal with."

"That's great news !" Answered Bud. "We were kinda worried that we might not see you again before a long time..."

"Speaking of which... Where are the others ?" Asked Geo.

"Well, Zack must still be in class", said Bud, pointing at a building not far from where they were. "As well as Sonia"

Geo raised an eyebrow

"Wait... Sonia's studying here ?" Asked Geo suspiciously "Isn't she supposed to be a world wide singer or something ?"

Bud shrugged.

"I don't even know how she's able to hold her singing carrier, her homework and her hero's duty simultaneously..."

"That... sure is impressive" whispered Geo in awe. "And... What about Luna ?"

Bud grinned before walking toward a building resembling a dojo.

"Prez ? I was about to look for her" he said. "She must've finished training by now"

"Training ?", asked Geo, confused.

"Follow me, I'll show you"

Walking behind Bud, he entered inside the dojo with him, soon arriving at some kind of combat ring.

And, standing in the middle of said ring was...

* * *

"May both opponents stand on the battle ring !", the coach said.

A young man with brown hair and a blond girl took place in the center of the ring, facing each other.

She was glaring at her adversary.

"Damn..." He thought "This dude was right... She's really freaky... And to say the fight haven't even started..."

Her hair, in countless golden curls, cascaded on her shoulders as she took a fierce battle stance.

"On my mark !" Shouted the coach. "Ready ? Set... Fight !"

Well...I'm doomed..., thought the young man, seeing his opponent rushing towards him at full speed.

* * *

"You could have at least put some effort to it..." said Luna with a condescending tone, helping her opponent to get back on his feet. "You looked like you were afraid of something"

"You have no idea..." he replied, shuddering.

Before she could answer, she heard someone applaud wildly.

Turning around, she saw Bud alongside a person she thought she wouldn't see again before a long time.

"Geo ?"

"Geez Luna !", he exclaimed. "That was awesome ! When did you learn such moves ?!"

The young girl's cheeks got slightly red at the compliment.

"W-well, being the Class President, I must stand out in every discipline you know !" she replied, trying to keep a neutral tone.

"Ha ! Same as ever, I told you kiddo" a voice said

And before anyone could intervene, Omega-Xis emerged from behind Geo, trying to scare Luna.

It might have worked, if she hadn't high-kicked him right in the face.

"Not falling for it again, Mega", said Luna with a grin "But I'm glad to see you again too"

Note to self : do not EVER make Luna angry, thought Geo, eyes widened in fear.

"I'm so glad to see you again Geo !", she said, hugging him. "I thought you were never coming back because of all that fuss about MegaMan identity !"

Surprised at first, Geo quickly returned her hug.

"Of course not", he said, smiling "I would never abandon my friends"

Suddenly, Luna realised what she was doing and pulled away, blushing heavily.

Yep, definitely the same Luna as ever, thought Geo, amused.

"A-anyway... Were you going to celebrate your return ?", she asked.

"Well that's why I'm here !", he answered. "I wanted you guys to come to my place and maybe spend the night with me and my folks"

Luna nodded before answering.

"Consider ourselves in !", she said with a smile that could light up the entire dojo. "Bud and I will get the others informed"

"Thanks guys", replied Geo, equally smiling.

And as the three friends stood there, enjoying their reunion, Geo couldn't help but think :

"It's good to be home."

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : DONE !_

 _Phew... Finally... Took me longer than expected._  
 _Anyway ! I hope you guys will enjoy it ^^_  
 _Now onto the reviews !_

 _Plasma57 : Thanks for your support, I'm glad you liked my prologue ^^_  
 _Also, sorry for not using quotation marks, blame my french way of writing I guess :P I'll be using them from now on_

 _raeror : Thanks for your support and advices !_

 _Like I said, I'll try to keep up the good work and upload the next chapter ASAP_

 _Until next time, see ya !_


End file.
